fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
New Beginnings
Plot After a freak accident with Alyssa Fowble and a time machine, The Fugly Hoes are swept in the current and sent all the way back to when they were freshmen in high school, but things have changed. Relationships are broken, new people are on the scene and the glee club is no more. It's a new school year at Nicaragua High School and Mrs. Clarke is determined to bring the Glee Club back to life, starting with fresh-faced student, Lily Bruno. A plot: Freshmen Lily and Nathan join the school and deal with issues of their own, both relating to social image. B plot: Maya meets a girl, but when Maya's friends start to bully her, Maya has to decide which road of action she will take. C plot: Mrs. Clarke is looking for members of the newly returned Glee Club and tries to recruit from the new freshman crop. Cast Main Cast *Michael Willet as Joe Sweeting *Zoey Deutch as Lily Bruno *Peyton List as Sydney Walsh *Nick Robinson as Kyle Ogilvie *Logan Lerman as Nathan Anderson *Maia Mitchell as Maya Dumas *Claudia Lee as Angelika Kuzz *Shawn Mendes as Zachary Foxx Recurring Cast *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Becca Marshall *Victoria Justice as Alison Spears *Sean Teale as Alex Rodriguez Episode Promising new student, Lily Bruno, enters the hallway of Nicaragua high. She closes her eyes tightly and takes a deep breath as students swarm the hallway. She exhales and continues to walk down the corridor. This was where the most important years of her life would take place. She just turned 15 and her fresh outlook on life kicked in as she walked down the hall in a perky manner, not able to keep the smile off her face. That's when it hit her - literally. She felt the cold, sharp pain of a slushie smack across her face, freezing her in time. What lasted 3 seconds felt like a century. She could feel the cold stare of everyone looking at her, laughing as she ran to the girls bathroom. She threw the door open and stood in front of a mirror, looking at herself drenched in blueberry slushie. The door closed, almost blocking her off from society. "They got you too?" she heard a girls voice say to her. As she turned to face her, her vision was blurred by particles of ice in her eyes. She saw a hand raise towards her face, wiping the slushie off with her sleeve. "They're just bullies, screw them," the girl said to her, smiling as she juts her hand out, expecting a handshake. "I'm Maya," she said. "Uhh... I'm Lily," Lily replied, somewhat shaken that someone had approached her after the public embarrassment that just happened. "Nice to meet you, Lily. I have to go to class now. See you around." Maya smiled back to her, showing her pristine white teeth as she turned and left the bathroom door, heading to class. Lily watched the girl leave, confused but somewhat flattered as she turned to the mirror and continued to wring out her slushie-soaked hair. She looked into the mirror and closed her eyes, counting to herself to calm down. She opened her eyes and remembered that when she was younger, she used to have a jukebox that would play a song to her, it always helped her relax. She took a deep breath and began to sing Lullaby For An Insomniac. Meanwhile Just outside of the school campus, a boy of similar age, but a lot smaller than Lily jumped out of his father's black car. He wore all black; from his skinny jeans to his turtle-neck, leather jacket and large pair of Doc Marten boots. He began to storm into the school, holding somewhat of a briefcase in his hand as his father called him back. "Nathan, take it easy today, don't push yourself too hard and no singing!" Nathan scoffs, rolling his eyes as he turns away. "Nathan! You still haven't put it in." Nathan looks down to the case with a huge resentment, prying it open and pulling out an oxygen support tube, which he wraps around his head and places in his nostrils. "Thanks dad, this will make me veerryy approachable. At least I can say I have cancer for sympathy now." Nathan flashes a sarcastic smile to his dad and walks off, angered as his dad looks at him entering the school with a sad expression and sympathy. Nathan enters the school and immediately feels everyone staring back at him, looking at his oxygen tube, some people laughed, some people pretend to ignore him, other gave him pitiful and shocked looks, but Nathan blocked them out, ignoring them and continued to walk ahead. He saw a girl exit the bathrooms, her shirt covered in a blue dye. She looked back at him with an awkward expression as he glared back to her with resting bitch-face. "Uh...hey?" she said, confused as he just stared at her, scoffing at her as he passed. She screwed her face up and turned to look at him disappear round the corner. "What a bitch..." she said to herself, approaching her locker. Already written on it was "LILY IS A SLUT" in a bright red lipstick. She stood and read the words quietly to herself, as she heard girls laughing, but when she turned to face them, no one was there. They'd already ran off. She sighed, opening her locker, just as a red poster seemed to catch her eye: "GLEE CLUB AUDITION - THIS FRIDAY" it read, and immediately Lily was taken in. If there was one thing that Lily was good at, it was singing and she knew it. She had already set her mind, her way to popularity - the Glee Club. Meanwhile Three girls ran off down the corridor, giggling to themselves. "That'll have the stupid slut shaking in her boots," one of them said through fits of laughter. The other two looked back at her, somewhat unimpressed. "Oh, c'mon, that was funny!" she said back to them. "Oh, whatever, you'll realize how funny it is to annoy losers when we all go to cheerleader try-outs and become popular anyway." One of the girls, Sydney, stared back at her and smirked, somewhat agreeing with her. The other girl was Maya, who she had spoke to earlier. Maya just looked back, saddened, she'd just spoke to this girl three seconds ago, being nice to her face and now she's part of the reason as to why she feels like crap. She looked back down the hall to see Lily standing in front of the Glee Club poster, signing her name. Maya sighed to herself. She felt awful for what they did, or more specifically - what Ali did. Ali was the ringleader of the group. She wrote the words up with her own hands, but Maya knew deep down that if Lily reported this, Maya would just get the blame, unless... She quickly turned round to the girls, snapping back to them. "You know what? This is sad, Ali, I expect it from someone as sad and lonely as you, but Sydney? Come on, you're better than this," Maya told them, almost shouting. Sydney looked to the ground, clearly affected by Maya's comment as Ali stepped forward. "Excuse me, Gloria Estefan?" she said to Maya. "I'm Filipino..." "Who cares? Listen here bitch, you're replaceable, we don't care about you, we'll just find someone prettier and better than you, don't turn sour on us now." Maya rolled her eyes, walking off as Ali shouted back to her. "You'll regret this, slut!" she screamed, then stormed off, Sydney following suit. They quickly ran into the girls bathrooms, Alison's nostrils flared, her face red in anger. "Who the fuck does she think she is?! She can't just turn down the opportunity of a life time to be part of the crew of hot bitches like us," Ali starts to talk, Sydney just smiling and nodding in agreement. "Now, I have to go to the effort of finding another hot bitch because Lord knows we can't just walk around as two, there needs to be three of us or it just doesn't work!" she screams, as a girl walked through the door. She was pretty, with blonde hair. She wore a beaded bracelet that read "Becca" and Alison smiled back at her, Sydney raising an eyebrow. Meanwhile Nathan throws the classroom door open and quickly walks to the chair in the back corner of the class, taking a seat and almost tearing the oxygen tube from his face, stuffing it back into the briefcase. The teacher suddenly walks in, introducing the class. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Clarke, and I'll be your English teacher and mentor of the Glee Club, which you can sign up for just outside of this class room." Nathan looks back at her and gets an idea, to join Glee Club, until he remembers his father told him not to sing. He rests his head against the palm of his hand and leans against the table when he notices someone glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "Yes?" Nathan asks, somewhat annoyed. "Sorry, I'm just...yeah, sorry..." The boy looked at him awkwardly smiling. The conversation seemed to have stopped, when he suddenly spoke up again. "I was just wondering, do you not need to wear that oxygen tu-" Nathan raised his other palm to the boy's face. "Do you not need to mind your own business?" Nathan asked, sarcastically, smiling as he looked to the front of the class, ignoring the boy. "Well, sorry. I was only asking, jeez..." he said. Nathan honed back in to the teacher as she began to read the class register, starting with his name. "Here." Nathan said, clearly uninterested. She began to shout out other names. "Joseph Sweeting," she shouted. "You can call me Joe," the boy next to him replied, shouting it to the teacher. "Joe...at least I have a name to add to my list of annoying people," he said to him. Joe's brows furrowed in confusion as he looked back at Nathan. What's his deal? Joe thought to himself, annoyed by how rude this random person was being to him. He glared back at Nathan - who was no longer looking at him - with anger. Later at cheerleading try-outs "Okay ladies, hit the showers, the final list should be up once you are done!" the coach shouts as girls, and two boys, scatter to the showers. Becca, Ali and Sydney joined together to talk. "We're in, for sure, how could we not be? We're three hot bitches with the skills to murder everyone else in this squad if we had to." Ali reassured the team, Sydney and Becca feeling she was finally being nice to them. "Well, I mean, I'm on the team, Becca needs to lose a few pounds and Sydney's back hand spring was bullshit, but whatever," Ali said to the group, blowing a kiss and winking as she ran off to the showers. Becca and Sydney looked at eachother. "Why do we even hang with her?" Becca asked Sydney. "She's my friend, and she is right. She's our golden ticket to the top and if we stick with her, we'll be popular for sure," Sydney explained. "Well if I ever act like as big of a cunt as her, PLEASE, tell me," Becca said to Sydney as they both laughed. They walked off to the shower room as Nathan sat on the bleachers, once again wearing all black despite the sun beating down, no breeze anywhere near showing up. He wore a heavy-looking black poncho and black button up shirt, with his usual skinny jeans and leather boots, but showed no signs of even slightly sweating as he just stared out into the field. Further up the bleachers sat the members of the football team, staring back at Nathan as he put the oxygen tube round his face. "Hey, cancer patient!" one of them screamed at him, as they turned away, laughing. He read the name on the back of his jersey. "ZACH 4" it read. The boy turned around yet again and noticed Nathan staring at him. "Th-that wasn't me, it was him, I swear!" Zach shouted back to him, the other boy hitting his arm. "You should have just taken the blame, now he thinks I'm an asshole!" he said to Zach. "You are," he replied, laughing. The other boy's jersey read "ALEX 9" on it. Just two more people to add to his list of assholes within the school. Nathan began to fiddle with the oxygen tube as he once again removed it from his head, shoving back into the briefcase and running off. Nathan liked to pretend comments didn't affect him, but they did. He walked away as a few of the boys laughed, mocking him, but he didn't bother to look or react. He was better than that. On the other hand, the oxygen tube just brought unwanted attention. From this day, Nathan decided he would only wear it if he knew people weren't watching, He didn't want to be known as the "cancer patient" anymore, but he still fooled himself into saying he didn't care. He approached his locker and somehow managed to cram the briefcase into it, leaving it there. He slammed the locker shut and walked off, glancing at a Glee Club poster as he walked by, the names reading: JOE SWEETING Lily Bruno Maya Dumas Angelika Kuznetsova KYle OgIviE Glee Club Auditions - Friday One girl took to the stage. She was small and had bright blonde hair that shone against the stage. She began to speak with a prominent accent. "Hello, my name is Angelika Kuzz. I'm from Estonia, in case you were wondering about my accent," she began to say. "I'll be singing Be OK by Ingrid Michaelson," she said as the band began to play, and she started to sing. Throughout the whole song, her smile did not leave her face. She was at her happiest performing. Lily looked at her from the audience, somewhat anxious. She was up next and that girl just seemed to be so much more confident than her. She didn't think she could do it. The girl finished her performance and Lily inhaled deeply, walking onto the stage. "That was very well done, Angelika!" Mrs. Clarke shouted back to them. "What's your name, sweetie?" she asked Lily, who stood on stage, almost frozen, her face completely white. "Uh...uh...I-I-I'm Lily, I'll...I'll be singing On My Own...from...uh...from...Les Miserables..." Lily began to sweat nervously as Mrs. Clarke looked back with concern. Suddenly, Lily began to belt out the song and Mrs. Clarke looked back, impressed, even if she was slightly overwhelmed when Lily stopped and ran off the stage in panic. Mrs. Clarke stood up to catch her, but it was too late. Lily had already ran off. Mrs. Clarke sighed. "Next!" she shouted as Joe made his way onto the stage and didn't even introduce himself, immediately jumping into a huge choreographed number and belting out his song. Mrs. Clarke was impressed with his talent, but not his attitude as he still didn't bother to introduce himself and jumped from the stage. The next people walked up, two of them, Maya and her close friend Kyle. Kyle was somewhat reserved, but by no means shy and Maya was a fresh breath of air, seemingly much more up beat and less serious than everyone else. They began a duet of Get Happy/Happy Days Are Here Again, which the teacher could only presume Kyle chose. Once they finished, Mrs. Clarke stood up, applauding, with Lily re-entering the room. "Ah! Perfect timing!" Mrs. Clarke shouted. "I was going to post a list, but there are only five of you so...I don't think it matters, really. Congrats! You're all now members of the Glee Club!" Mrs. Clarke shouted as Lily looked back in shock, she didn't expect this after her mini-break down on stage, but was relieved none-the-less. Nathan stood outside of the door, looking in at them as they celebrated, he went to push the door open, but remembered his father's words and walked off. They all looked at eachother with happiness. This is where it began - the Glee Club. Their new friends for the next four years. They had no idea what they were about to go through together. Songs Trivia *Lily broke many records of the series with: **Being the first girl on screen. **The first girl (and person) to have a solo. **The first girl (and person) to have two solos in one episode. *Kyle and Maya had the first duet of the series. *Nathan's reason for owning an oxygen support is that he has Cystic Fibrosis - a mucus and lung condition that causes difficulty when breathing. Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season One Episodes (FHR)